We Meet Again
by AbbieDabbie
Summary: Little one-shots about how Percy reunites with different characters after the Blood of Olympus. Contains spoilers (obviously), so if you haven't read BoO yet, don't read this.
1. Grover

**Hello there! These are just some little reunions I think would have happened after BoO, starting with everybody's favorite enchilada loving satyr, Grover! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Percy. **

Grover closed his eyes and blocked out the wild sounds coming from the celebration. He needed to do something, something that had been impossible for a while now.

_"We need to talk. Meet me at the canoe lake in five?" _He hugged his knees to his chest and took a bite out of his coke can, staring out across the water. The Greeks and Romans had come together, Gaea had been defeated, and all seemed at peace again. So why were his thoughts still so troubled. Grover gave a bleating laugh. No question as to what the answer of that question was.

He glanced down at his watch. It was ten minutes passed the meeting time, and he was officially giving up. He climbed to his hooves and brushed the bits of metal off his fur, ready to leave when-

"GROVER!" With the sound of that familiar voice, his head shot up and it felt like a weight was being pulled of his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late, G-man." Percy puffed, out of breath from sprinting across Camp Half Blood. "Coach Hedge was making the fauns do push ups and threatening them with his baseball bat, then there was this whole thing with an Ares kid, two Mars kids, the Hermes cabin and Mr. D, which I do _not _want to talk about." Percy paused for a moment, grinning at the satyr. "So" he said, sitting down and dangling his feet into the water "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Grover gasped "You- you got my message?"

"Of course I did, man. Isn't that how this whole empathy link stuff works?"

"Well yeah, but it's only worked once since you left, and not at all for the last few weeks." Percy grimaced. "Probably a side affect of the Roman- Greek battle thing, or being in the Ancient Lands." he said "Or it could be... you know." A tidal wave of fear, hatred and sadness passed through Grover's mind, the emotions Percy was feeling. "Where you and Annabeth were." He said cautiously, not wanting to cause his friend any mental distress. Percy only responded with a slight nod, and he became lost for a minute or two, staring blankly towards the horizon like he was seeing into the past. Then he gave his head a little shake and smiled "That doesn't matter, though. It's over, and Annabeth and I are safe. Anyway, you wanted to talk?" Grover could tell that Percy wasn't nearly as relaxed and happy as he was acting, but he let it slide. "Yeah, I did. Look Percy, of course I understand that none of this was exactly your plan or anything, but, um-"

"You want to know why I didn't call or anything when I got my memory back." Grover blinked. Percy acted really dense at times, but when it came to friendship, the guy was actually pretty intuitive. While Grover waited patiently for an answer, Percy went back to staring at the horizon. After a while, he said "I don't know. I mean, Iris messaging is down and no one at camp has a phone, so there weren't exactly many ways to communicate, but I kind of knew I could try to open up the empathy link."

"So why didn't you? Percy, I've been worrying about you for _months!_ I wanted to go with Annabeth and the others on the Argo 2, but I had to stay and try to help the nature spirits. But I would have gone if I could. Gods, I would have followed you and Annabeth down if I had known what was going on!" Grover winced a little at the harshness of his own words, but to his surprise, Percy just smiled. "I deserve that. Actually, I deserve a lot more, but that'll do. I should have tried to communicate with you, let you know what was going on. It's just... This is going to sound really stupid, but I didn't really want you to know." Grover felt like someone had just dumped a ton of bricks on him, but Percy rushed on "Not what I meant, G-man. What I'm trying to say is... Holy Hades I suck at this. The place where Annabeth and I were, it made the Labyrinth look like disney world. No one should have to go through that, especially not-"

"Goats who can hardly stand taking the subway?"

"So not what I was going to say. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this before it sinks in, but you are the _bravest satyr I know_! I was going to say especially not someone I care about." Percy looked at Grover, his eyes serious. "You're my best friend, Grover. And you were the one who got me into all this demigod schist in the first place. I didn't want you to see me after... after Tartarus. I felt like it would upset you." Grover stared at Percy slack-jawed. Then he lifted the pan pipes hanging around his neck to his lips and played a few quick notes that caused his best friend to smack himself in the forehead. "Ok, ow." Percy said, massaging the place where Grover thought his brain would have been had he had one. "Percy Jackson, you have got to be the most IDIOTIC demigod I've ever met!" He said, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "Of course it would have upset me, you were in freakin' Tartarus! What else would I be feeling?! Did you think I would be partying with the wood nymphs? That doesn't mean I wanted to see you any less! In fact, I wanted to see you MORE, you stupid fishbrain! I thought you were going to die! Also, where in that tiny little head of yours did you come up with the idea that cutting off all communication would make me less sad about the fact that you were thrown into hell? Going back to the point I made earlier _IT'S HELL! _I would have been upset wether you contacted me or not! Not to mention the fact that you crawled out of the place even monsters are scared of practically dead, and then decided not to call me because _I _might feel a little sad? Di immortales, Percy! I always knew you were no Athena, but I never thought you were THAT stupid!" Percy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Not my best idea ever, huh?" Grover only gave an indignant goat laugh in response. Percy leaned forward a bit "Feeling better now?"

"Yes." Grover said, his anger receding "But don't try anything that stupid again, or I will make you dance to death. In fact, how about you just stop trying to think in general, leave that to Annabeth." Percy grinned "Got it. We still best friends?"

"Of course we are."

"Great. Then how about we go back to the party? I really want a blue coke."

**Was I the only one who was really upset by the lack of G-man in BoO? He's always been one of my favorite characters, and I've really missed him. **

**Next time: Either Paul and Sally or Clarisse, I haven't decided yet. **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! **


	2. Paul and Sally

**This one is WAY shorter than the other , but I just feel like Paul and Sally would react in a pretty calm way. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

"PAUL!" Paul was up and at his wife's side before she finished his name. "What's wrong, Sally?" He asked, trying desperately to keep the panic out of his voice as he grasped his crying wife's hand. His heart pounded as he thought of what the news might be. Percy was on a big quest. What if... No, he couldn't think of that.

Sally didn't answer his question, just pulled him out their door. They rushed down the stairs, Sally sobbing and Paul feeling his dread grow with every step. They burst out onto the crowded New York street, where the Empire State Building could just be seen through the masses of people, cars and buildings. Paul turned towards Sally slowly. "Do you think that means...?" Sally grinned through her tears and nodded choking out "He's alive." Tears of relief collected in Paul's eyes and, ignoring the people walking around them, he let out a loud whoop and twirled Sally around. After a minute or two, they stopped their cheering and linked hands, simply taking in the beautiful sight before them. At the top of the Empire State Building, blue lights were shining.

* * *

><p>"You're sure everything is ready?" Sally called from the kitchen. "Yes." Paul said "It'll be fine."<p>

"But the cookies aren't done yet, and-"

"Sally, don't worry. We don't even know when he's coming back. It could take days, even weeks. You-" He was by a loud knock on the door. Sally rushed out of the kitchen, her apron covered in flour and blue food coloring, her hair wild. The door swung open, and a soft voice said "Hey, Mom. I'm home." That was all it took to push Sally over the edge. She pulled her sun into a tight hug, letting herself cry freely. Percy wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder, whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Over and over. Finally, Sally held him out at arms length and looked him in the eye "Percy, honey, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Now come inside. You're just in time for lunch." Sally walked him into the living room, absently brushing at his cheek with her thumb and sat him down on the couch. "Now stay right here." She said "I'm just going to go get the cookies, and then I'll be right back." She hurried into the other room, leaving Paul and Percy alone. For a moment, they just sat in awkward silence, then Paul spoke "Your mother really missed you Percy." The demigod nodded quietly, looking like he was preparing for a long lecture. Then Paul smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug "And so did I. I know I'm not your father and I'm not going to try to be, but I want you to know that I'd be proud to call you a son." Percy grinned "Thanks, Paul." He said "That really means a lot." They sat back down, and Paul said "And don't worry. I've been saving all the homework assignments you've missed." Percy blanched, and it seemed like he was going to make a run for it until his step-father began to laugh.

**The end. Like it? Hate it? Please Review:) **

**Next time: Chiron**


	3. Chiron

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Chiron lowered himself into his magical chair with a tired sigh and wheeled himself around behind his desk. He had just finished wrangling Greek and Roman demigods for nearly twenty four hours, but his work wasn't over yet. He reached into one of the many drawers in the desk and ran his finger over dozens of thick notebooks until he came to the newest one and pulled it out. There he recorded the events of the past few days. He wrote of the new alliance with the Romans, the defeat of Gaea and, although each name he added to the list sent a stab of pain through his heart, the names of the fallen.

Chiron was near finishing the entry when he heard a quiet cough from the doorway. He looked up, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a warm smile "Percy!" He said "How are you?"

"Fine." Percy replied "I mean, I just got back from a battle, a quest, and eight months of amnesia because the GODS WON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!" The last part he said while looking upwards, and the sky responded with the distant sounds of thunder. He looked back at Chiron "But other than that, just great." Chiron nodded pensively "Two prophecies in one lifetime is quite impressive. I'm amazed you've managed to stay alive this long."

"Gee, thanks." Chiron sighed. "What I mean is, a lesser demigod would have given up long ago, faced with the challenges you have gone up against. you have proven yourself to be a great hero. I'm very proud of you." Percy smiled "Thank you, Chiron." Chiron set down his pen and folded his hands together "So, what is it you came to talk about?"

"Oh! Um, I was wondering if I could skip classes for the rest of the summer. I mean, I _did _just help save the world, that qualifies as a good excuse for not going to Ancient Greek lessons, right?" Chiron sighed inwardly. "I suppose." He said. Percy let out a loud whoop and pumped his fist in the air, then remembering Chiron was there, he said "Thanks, Chiron!" And left. Chiron rolled his eyes. Percy was one of the greatest heros he had ever seen, but as a teacher he still found him fairly aggravating. Re-opening his note book, he placed the pen on the paper and thought for a second. Then he grinned and wrote

"Percy Jackson lives on."

**Ok, so I have this head canon that Chiron writes down everything that happens to the demigods he trains, and has since he began in Ancient Greece. He rights down all of the accomplishments completed quests and deaths, and he was pretty certain Percy's name was going to end up on the list (but it obviously didn't!). **

**Next time: Clarisse**


	4. Clarisse

**Another kind of short chapter. Enjoy:) **

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

"HEY JACKSON!" Percy gulped and thought _"Oh schist." _He wasn't entirely sure what he had done, but a very pissed looking Clarisse was storming towards him, which could never mean anything good. "Hey Clarisse." He sad nervously "What's up?" Clarisse put her hands on her hips "Where the hell have you been?" she asked, giving him the trade-mark "Ares-kid" glare. "Oh, just the Ancient Lands," he said casually "Fighting monsters, stopping ancient eco-friendly evils. The usual." Clarisse was not amused. "You've got some nerve, punk." She said "Ditching camp like that."

"Not exactly my fault-"

"Don't interrupt! You ditched the camp, so you owe me."

"What? Why would I-"

"I just told you not to interrupt! You're on Ares' side for the next five capture the flag games. Got that?" Percy blinked in confusion. Clarisse's logic seemed rather... nonexistent. but being on the Ares' cabin side wasn't all that bad a punishment, so he shrugged "Fine with me." Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him, then punched him lightly (or, as lightly as the daughter of a war god COULD punch. He would still probably have a bruise for the next few days, though) and said "Don't go disappearing again, okay Jackson? Everyone was worried." Percy grinned "Awe, you missed me? Clarisse, I'm touched."

"Not me, you idiot!"

"Oh I think you missed me a little bit."

"Please! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"Come on, admit it." Clarisse scowled, but there was a glimmer of laughter in her eyes. "Alright, fishbreath. Arena now. We're having a duel." Percy grabbed Riptide and started off "Great! And don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"I'm going to turn you into a fish shish-kabob, punk!"

"You can try!"

**I honestly don't know what that was, and I apologize if it was weird and random. Oh well..**

**As requested by KickForeva, the next chapter will be Leo (and I'll probably put in some Calypso too, but I also might just save that for another chapter... I don't know yet) **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review:) **


	5. Leo

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in over a month, but I'm back now! And I brought a Leo chapter!**

Leo leaned back and closed hiss eyes,enjoying the warmth of the campfire, and the first bit of quiet he had had in over two days. Ever since he got back, there had been a wild frenzy of partying, being fussed over, and getting beat up for not sending word that he had lived. Then he had introduced Calypso, and there had been even more fussing and partying. Basically, he needed a nap.

Calypso had been dragged off a few minutes ago by the girls for gods knows what, and Jason and Frank were trying (and failing) to save the Stolls from a team of very angry demigods covered in glitter and orange paint (...long story), so Leo decided to take advantage of the situation and rest for a few minutes.

"Leo? Are you asleep?"

The son of Hephaestus groaned inwardly. Or he could skip the sleep and cut to the part where he has to talk to people. He opened his eyes and saw that most of the party had trickled away, leaving him alone with Percy. _Great _he thought _Just what I need. _He didn't really have anything against Percy, and he had already forgiven him for not freeing Calypso, but he still wasn't quite ready to be the best of buddies. Especially now that Calypso was back. When Leo had been introducing her to everybody, he had seen the expression she had when she saw Percy. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but he could see that even though she loved Leo, her feelings for Percy were still there, and perhaps they always would be.

Leo sighed and sat up "Hey, Percy." he said "How've you been?" Percy raised an eyebrow "You came back from the dead, rescued Calypso, and then gave her a tour of the world that lasted almost a month (without telling us that you were alive, by the way) and you're asking _me _that?" he laughed "Aside from, you know _your funeral _things have been okay." Leo blinked "You had a funeral for me?"

"You didn't think we would?" Leo shrugged "I guess I just wasn't really thinking of what was happening here. Sorry." Percy just laughed again "No big deal, man. They've done funerals for me, too. I would avoid the girls for a while, though. Once the fact that you're alive sinks in, they're going to try and kill you for leaving." Leo smiled and for a few minutes they sat in silence. Then Percy sighed "Leo, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Calypso. What I did was wrong, and I really regret it." he paused for a second, staring into the fire, and again Leo felt the urge to punch this guy for being too nice to hate. Then the Son of Poseidon smiled and turned back to him "I'm really happy for you guys, though, and I'm sure that AS LONG AS THE GODS DON'T MESS WITH US ANYMORE," he directed the last part towards the sky, and it rumbled in response (although Leo couldn't really tell if it was a good rumble or a bad rumble) "You two will be together for a long time."

"Thanks, Percy." Leo said. They were having a nice, sincere moment of friendship, and then Percy ended it "Wanna go watch the Stolls get killed by a bunch of glitter-covered Romans?" he said. Leo grinned "I thought you'd never ask."

**Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, Wednesday at the latest though, and I'm going to do another chapter right after that! **

**Up next: Calypso**

**And after that: Thalia **


	6. Calypso

**Okay, this time it wasn't my fault. My computer crashed before I could upload, and I lost a lot of stories. So, _so _sorry! Here's the Calypso chapter:)**

Calypso lay down on the small bed that had been made for her in Rachel Dare's quarters until a more permanent place could be found. The young oracle pushed aside paintings of various people, landscapes, and scenes of campers doing various things. "If I had known you were coming I would have been more prepared." She said with a sigh "But unfortunately, my awesome Oracle of Delphi powers seem to be out of service at the moment. Don't think I'm completely useless, though." she said with a grin, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an electric blue hairbrush "I still have this." Calypso wasn't entirely sure what she could do with a hairbrush, but she smiled along anyway. Rachel was very nice, and Calypso was sure they would get along, although she couldn't understand a lot of what she said (and now she couldn't stop thinking of what she could possibly use that hairbrush for. Maybe it was magic).

"Now, I'm leaving in a few days to go on a road trip with my favorite prophecy-spewing harpy and her cyclops boyfriend to see if we can figure out this whole future situation, but feel free to stay here while I'm gone."

"Um...Thank you."

"No problem! Just don't mess with the paintings." Rachel waved her hand vaguely at the massive stacks of canvases all over the room "Some of those things haven't happened yet, and the Apollo kids are going to come and have a look to see if they can figure out any short term quests and things from them." Calypso nodded in response. Seeming to understand that she didn't want to talk anymore, Rachel said a quick goodbye and left to visit the Apollo cabin.

Finally, some peace. After years of quiet solitude,the whirlwind activity and noise of the past few days had been terrifying, but Calypso had loved every minute. The hundreds of rowdy campers had been a marvelous reminder that she was _free, _and she wouldn't want it any other way. Even so, it had been mentally exhausting. She was about to crawl onto the bed and fall asleep when a quiet knock came from outside. She was getting up to answer when a familiar voice called out "Calypso?" Oh gods. She had figured she would have to deal with him eventually, but she had hoped it would have been weeks, maybe even months from then. Although admittedly she found she couldn't hate his girlfriend, who proved to be incredibly intelligent and kind, Calypso wasn't sure she was ready not to hate him. With a resigned sigh, she walked outside to face Percy Jackson.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while, Calypso doing everything within her power to avoid Percy's gaze. Finally, he spoke. "I wanted to apologize. I asked the gods to free you and then assumed they would without even remembering to make them swear on the styx. What I did to you... I really regret it. You don't have to forgive me- I don't really deserve it, but I want you to know that I am sorry." Calypso looked up and saw the honesty in his face. Her stomach twisted. This would be a lot easier if he was lying. Then she could have stormed away, never had to deal with him again. But he was so obviously sincere that she couldn't really help but give him forgiveness, although she gave it grudgingly. "It's alright." She said, lying through her teeth. Percy gave a quiet laugh "I may be a bit stupid, but not that stupid. It's not alright at all, and it probably never will be. But... just know that I really am sorry." He turned back to her and smiled "I hope you and Leo are really happy together." then walked away. Calypso stared at him for a moment, then went back inside. Smiling, she whispered "We are."

**Next one will be up in about an hour. **


	7. Thalia

**And here's Thalia**

After all that had happened in the past few months, Thalia needed a nap. Preferably one that lasted at least two centuries. The Hunters had just finished burying the fallen, and they were all weary, not to mention the fact that Artemis still hadn't returned. The girls barely had the energy to clean up the camp or make their own meals, so Thalia decided it was time to take a rest. The Hunters traveled for a few days, finally arriving somewhere they could regroup: Camp Half-blood. As the rag tag group (covered in cuts and bruises and some limping along supported by the others) entered the camp, every one stopped and stared, some in awe, some just happy to see them again, and one or two backing away in dread, remembering the last time they got pummeled for flirting with the eternal maidens).

They reached the Big House, and Thalia saw with delight that there was a meeting being held inside. Through the window, she saw Annabeth and Percy sitting practically on top of each other. Normally, such displays of affection grossed her out, but seeing her two friends always made her smile. As she watched, Annabeth glanced out the window, then shrieked and came racing outside excitedly, followed closely by Percy. "THALIA!" Annabeth yelled, tackle-hugging her friend. She held Thalia at arms length for a moment, looking her over to make sure she was alright, and then returned to hugging her. Percy grinned. "Good to see you, Pinecone face."

"You too, kelp head."

"Sparky."

Fish breath."

"Lightening head"

"Sea brat."

"... Pinecone face" They laughed and Thalia draped her arms over his and Annabeth's shoulders "So," she said "How long until lunch?"

After the hunters had been fed and the injured ones had been taken to the infirmary, The three friends went to the beach to catch up and relax. "So what have you guys been up to?" Thalia asked, collapsing onto the sand. "Same old stuff." Percy said "Saved the world, killed some giants, the usual." Thalia snorted "Same here." she turned to Percy "And I heard that you almost ended the world with your nose? Not sure how you managed that one." Percy turned red. "Don't blame the nose. Where did you hear that, anyway?" Thalia rolled onto her back, careful not to look at Annabeth. "I have my sources. Anyway, tell me what I've missed."

"Well, Rachel, Tyson, and his girlfriend -"

"Tyson has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. A harpy named Ella that I found while I had amnesia." Thalia blinked "I really have missed a lot." Percy grinned"They're all on a road trip to figure out what's going on with prophecies. Leo and his girlfriend -"

"Leo has a girlfriend?!" Annabeth laughed "An immortal one,too. Ever hear of Calypso?" Thalia's eyes bugged out and Annabeth continued "He rescued her from Ogygia and they got back a few days ago. Jason and Piper are doing well, they've mostly just been relaxing for the past few weeks, which they definitely deserve. Piper dragged Calypso out shopping and forced Leo and Jason to come along, so you probably won't see them until dinner. Nico is busy following Will Solace around like a love sick death puppy." the immortal teen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing "...And Grover is being forced to help Hedge turn the fauns into upright citizens." Thalia grinned. She had met a few fauns traveling with the Hunters, and that seemed like a task more impossible than Sisyphus'. "Wow." Thalia said "And are you two doing alright? I heard about... you know..."

"Tartarus?" Annabeth said, squeezing Percy's hand so tightly her knuckles turned white "Yeah. We were there. We lost some friends." Thalia frowned and reached out to grab Annabeth's other hand. Losing friends was a common side effect of being a demigod. "I'm sorry." Annabeth and Percy draped an arm around her shoulder quietly, his expression solemn and far away. Annabeth leaned into him for a moment, and then shook her head, eyes bright. "It was a hard time. But we made it." The last part was firm and directed more towards Percy than Thalia. He nodded and mouthed her words "We made it.". They looked up and smiled at Thalia. "Anyway" Percy said"We're glad to have you at Camp!"Thalia grinned back "I'm glad to be here. I'm probably going to be staying for a while, too, at least until Artemis sends word. So how about, once everybody's settled in, we go out for burgers. My treat." Annabeth and Percy agreed, and they sat on the beach talking until it was time for dinner, when they went off to meet their friends.

**I don't really know who's next... I'll come up with something. It may take a while though. My block book (which is a Waldorf thing that basically means every homework assignment for the past month neatly and beautifully put together into something kind of like a home-made text book) is due soon and on top of that my Mom is frantic because every single person in our family is coming over for dinner on Thanksgiving. She has me helping her move furniture, cleaning every dish we own and *shudder* _dusting_. Once the insanity ends, I'll post a new chapter. **


	8. The Stolls

**This has honestly been the craziest month of my life, and I'm sorry I haven't updated! But I'm back now! **

**This was requested by a guest: Conner and Travis steal Percy's wallet. **

"Percy! Welcome back, man!" As the Stoll brothers sat down on either side of him and draped their arms around his shoulders, Percy felt himself tense. Sure, Conner and Travis were his friends and he found most of their pranks hysterical (except for the time they had filled the Athena cabin with spiders. Annabeth and her siblings had screamed for hours and he had been forced to come to the rescue), but he was still careful whenever they were around. They were sons of the god of thieves, after all. Cautiously, he put down his forkful of blue pancakes and replied "I've been back for a few weeks, but thanks."

"Yeah, but we just now realized that we never gave you a proper welcome."

"And we figured that should be remedied at the first possible moment. Right, Conner?"

"Absolutely right, Travis."

Oh Gods. now Percy was really worried. "What do you mean?"

The Stolls grinned simultaneously at the pained expression passing over Percy's face. "Nothing major. We just thought you might appreciate a little Hermes' cabin style welcome. But if not…" Travis stared at him for a moment, his wide grin never fading. Finally he sighed. "All right, never mind. See you later."

"Bye, Percy!" Percy nodded a goodbye, still feeling like something was about to go horribly wrong. They were at the edge of the dining pavilion and he had just begun to relax, When Conner turned around. "Oh, and Percy?" He lifted his hand, holding up a small brown leather rectangle. "Thanks for letting us borrow your wallet."

"I- that- you-" Percy spluttered, reaching down to check his jeans pocket, which was indeed empty "STOLLS!" he jumped up, racing through the crowded pavilion after the laughing thieves, who had already run off towards the cabins.

Percy pushed passed campers, trying to keep Connor and Travis in sight. They were weaving through the cabins, heading in the direction of the archery range. "I'm gonna kill you guys!" Percy yelled, but they just laughed.

"Gods, Percy," Travis said, pausing for a moment to wag the stolen wallet in his direction. "All that anger over this old thing?" Seeing his chance, the son of the sea god lunged, and the brothers bolted in opposite directions, tossing the wallet out by the targets as they did.

Looking back, Percy probably should have thought for a minute or two before charging out after his wallet. Which was directly in front of the targets. In the archery range. Where archery practice was going on.

"WATCH IT, JACKSON!" Came a loud cry, and he realized too late that a group of campers had just released a volley of arrows. He barely had time to mutter "Oh schist." before dropping to the ground to avoid death. Once the arrows were clear, he gulped and stood up cautiously. He called an apology and walked over to where his wallet lay. He picked it up and sighed. Considering that this was a Stoll brothers prank, things could have gone a lot worse. He was just about to make his way back to the dining pavilion to finish his breakfast when he heard a loud shout.

"Smile, Percy!" Conner yelled, holding a camera to his face just as Travis released an arrow in his direction. It exploded when it got within three feet of Percy, showering him with pieces of seaweed, blue sparkles, and what appeared to be glue. Conner snapped a picture and the two sprinted away, laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny, Annabeth! It took me hours to get all the stuff out of my hair!"<p>

Annabeth stifled a giggle, then reached over and plucked a piece of blue sparkly kelp off his head. "Apparently you didn't do a very good job. Well, people are always calling you kelp head anyway, so it kind of fits."

Percy groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a 'thunk', earning him some annoyed glances from the other people in the fancy restaurant his girlfriend had dragged him to for their date. Annabeth smiled softly at her boyfriends antics, then put down her napkin and reached over to grab his hand.

"Come on," she said "Let's pay and get out of here. If we're lucky, we can get back in time to see Katie screaming at Travis at the bonfire." Percy immediately sat up.

"That sounds good." He signaled to the waiter to bring the check, and after he had come and taken away the plates, Percy reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

Annabeth watched as the smile slid off of Percy's face and he began to splutter. "What's wrong?" She asked, although she could guess the answer. In response, he simply held out his wallet, which had been emptied except for a little note saying simply, 'Thanks for the cash'. She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling, reaching into her purse to grab her own wallet. As she did so, Percy let out a yell that got him a dirty look from everyone in the restaurant.

"STOLLS!"

**Okay, so know I am FINALLY on a break, and my parents have stopped going insane (for now), so I am going to be able to update more. There will probably only be a few more chapters, four at the most. The next chapter is going to be Tyson (that was also suggested by a guest), and it should be up in a few days. **

**Happy holidays, and thanks for reading:)**


	9. Author's Note

Hi all!

Typically I hate author's notes, but I felt this one was needed. I wanted to apologize for my total and complete stupidity. If anyone was confused by the last chapter and how it was about to characters that seemed to be from an entirely different fandom, that is because that belongs in a different fic. I'm writing an alphabet drabble thing about some characters from the Simon Snow series (which is a fictional series from Rainbow Rowell's book Fangirl, and by the way if you haven't read that you should do it now), and I posted it in the wrong story. Oops. Oh well, I guess that's the danger of trying to write multiple fics at once.

Thank you, and I will return with something actually of this fandom as soon as I finish writing it. My lovely friend the morbidbookworm has given me some ideas, so it shouldn't take to long. Next up: Tyson

Oh, and thanks for the idea, FireFalcon98! I'll definitely do Poseidon at some point!

Sorry Again,

AbbieDabbie


End file.
